


Keep It In Your Pants!

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hotel Sex, Jealous Jensen, M/M, RPF, Supernatural Convention, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha keeps showing off his undies.  Jensen is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In Your Pants!

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Misha's Minn Con panel and this just kinda wrote itself. Sorry, not sorry?

Jensen watches Misha bend over to fix his shoe from the corner of his eye. He can't help but smirk at the sliver of orange peeking out from his waistband. He's already heard the panel story. It's just like Misha to decide to discuss his underwear at length and then show them to people. Jensen isn't surprised, but he is a little disgruntled. 

Maybe it's Danneel's pregnancy, and the recent targeted hatred, but Jensen has been feeling very protective of his family lately. Danni has actually told him to chill a couple times when he'd been smothering her a bit. The protective bubble includes Misha and Jared, but in different ways, of course. Jared is his brother and he'd do anything for the guy, but Misha, well he's a little more complicated. 

Jensen still remembers how Danneel just laughed at him when he'd come to her a complete emotional wreck because he didn't know what to do with his feelings about Misha. That was years ago, but it still makes him blush to recall how sensible his wife was about it, and how understanding. He loved her so much before that, but somehow more after. 

He loves Misha now too. It's not the same as his love for Danneel, but it's similar. He honestly tries not to think about it too much, because it just is. It works for them, and he likes to think Danni appreciates that he and Misha have each other when she isn't able to be there. Although she has not appreciated having both of them, and Vicki, basically doting on her constantly. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" She protested with an adorable pout one night when Mish stayed over and they were trying to outdo one another in their attempts to coddle her. She didn't say no though when Jensen offered to go out and get her ice cream at 2am. When he came back she and Mish were snuggled on the couch snoozing and yeah, that's a picture he keeps tucked away on his phone. 

Misha is laughing with Rob and Jensen leans against the wall just watching. He could watch Misha all day. His expressions are so...expressive. You can read his every emotion in the curve of his lip, the twinkle of his eye. But only a precious few get to see the way his face softens when you kiss his lips and his eyes flutter closed... Jensen feels a little spark in his tummy and shifts his body. Now isn't a good time. But Misha darts a glance his way and there must be something on Jensen's face because Misha fucking winks at him and Jensen swallows a groan. 

Jared waves him over for their morning panel and Jensen follows, purposely passing too close to Misha and letting their hands brush. Jensen thinks most of the cast knows, even though he has never broadcast it. Jared does, of course, they're too close for him not to. 

Jensen pauses his step and leans in to whisper in Misha's ear, but he doesn't say anything right away. He slips one finger into the waistband of Misha's pants and snaps the waistband of those ridiculous orange briefs. Misha startles. Jensen huffs a breath into his ear and murmurs "Those are for me. Not them." Then without looking back he strides after Jared. 

Misha can't help the shivers when Jensen breathes into his ear. He didn't do it to rile his boyfriend, but he can't help but be pleased he has. Jensen's jealous streak comes and goes, but when it comes Misha isn't above exploiting it, just a little. 

In between photo ops, Misha takes an opportunity to lie down in his room. He hasn't slept much this week, and Vicki and Jensen had both called him out on it. He strips down to his underwear and is asleep the minute his head hits the pillow. 

"Mish?" Misha fumbles his way out of sleep toward the low voice. He rolls over and squints up. Jensen smiles down at him. 

"What time is it?" his voice is sleep rough. He runs a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp. 

"They don't need you yet," Jensen soothes, smoothing a palm along Misha's shoulder. 

"Then what's up?" Misha is still only half awake and a little confused. Of course Jensen has a key to his room, and he has a key to Jensen's, but they try not to be in each other's rooms during the day. 

Jensen doesn't answer. He leans in and starts kissing Misha's shoulder. Then his neck. 

"Jensen?"

"Hmmm.." Jensen murmurs against Misha's skin.

"Is this still about the underwear?" 

Jensen stops and pulls away. He turns his attention to the wall for a long moment. Misha waits. "Yes and no." Jensen answers softly. Misha places his hand over Jensen's and remains silent. " I know they love you, but some things" he reaches out and pats Misha's orange clad bum " Are just for us." 

Misha rolls onto his back and scoots over. Jensen stretches out beside him. They lay without speaking until finally Misha shifts onto his side, facing Jensen, and props his chin. "You know that this" He taps over his heart "Is for you, right?"

Jensen grins and nods. "And Vicki. And Danni." He clarifies. 

"Of course." Misha assures him, as if it was never a question. "But what I mean is that as much as I give to them, to the fans, to the Supernatural family, there is always a part that I keep just for my family. For you and the girls. For the kids. The part that is sacred and doesn't get shared with just anyone. The part I keep for you." He leans over Jensen and kisses him softly. Jensen presses back with unexpected urgency. Before Misha knows it he's being straddled and pinned to the bed by the taller man. 

Misha slides his hands under Jensen's shirt, tugging at the fabric until Jensen pulls it off. They both fumble with his belt buckle, laughing when they get in each other's way until Jensen finally gets it loose and Misha tugs it from the loops. Jensen shimmies out of his jeans and settles back over Misha's hips. It takes Misha a minute to notice, but he bursts out laughing when he realizes. Jensen is wearing a pair of Misha's underwear. Bright orange underwear. 

Jensen blushes a little but he's grinning. He waits for Misha to stop laughing and catch his breath. "Where did you get those!?" Misha demands. 

"Vicki," Jensen replies before snatching the laugh off of Misha's lips with his own. 

"She is in so much trouble" Misha murmurs against Jensen's mouth. 

"No she isn't. You love it." 

Misha smooths his hands over Jensen's ass before swatting it. "Yeah, yeah I do.." his voice softens. He isn't able to say anything else because his words are swallowed down Jensen's throat. Misha rocks his hips underneath Jensen. They are both hard and Jensen moans into Misha's lips before grinding down. 

Without words they find a rhythm. Their hard lengths rub against each other in concert through the cotton fabric and Misha grips Jensen's shoulders tightly, nipping at his freckles with gentle teeth. Jensen suckles at Misha's jaw, careful not to leave marks. They last thing they need is to give the fangirls any more fodder for their blogs. Soft moans fill the room, breathless murmurs of more, yes, please and with stifled moans they both spill onto the cotton, rocking into each other as they finish. 

Jensen looks at the bite mark on his shoulder where Misha buried his teeth to silence his climax and raises an eyebrow. Misha shrugs. "Just because you can come quietly doesn't mean I can." 

Jensen rolls his eyes and climbs off of his boyfriend, peeling the sticky underwear off. "You're never quiet in bed, Mish." 

Misha seems to ponder this statement, before accepting it and wriggling out of his own wet orange cotton. "We need to clean up."

"Already ahead of you." Jensen calls from the bathroom and a moment later walks out with a towel and a wet washcloth. Clean and mostly dry, Misha tosses Jensen a pair of his non orange underwear. 

"Why can't I have orange ones?" Jensen jokes, pulling on the black pair he was handed.

Misha looks at him like he just said the stupidest thing in the history of ever, then shakes his head. "What happens when you bend over and people see orange? You'd better hope no one noticed the last pair. We'd break Tumblr." 

Jensen pauses thoughtfully. "You're probably right." 

"They're already onto the clothes sharing." Misha reminds him, slipping on a fresh pair of neon orange drawers. Jensen tugs his tee back on and Misha steps back into his jeans. 

"I'm gonna go down now, see you in a few?" Jensen asks, checking his hair in the mirror. Misha shrugs into his jacket and nods. Jensen reaches for the door but is stopped short when Misha hooks a finger in one of his belt loops. 

"I love you." Misha murmurs before licking into Jensen's mouth. Jensen curls his fingers into the hair at the base of Misha's neck. 

"I love you too." Jensen manages to whisper as they break apart, lips still touching. He smooths Misha's hair affectionately before stepping out. Misha stares at the closed door for a long moment before grinning and pulling out his phone. He texts his wife about the orange underwear. Vicki sends back a laughing emoji and a heart. Then he sends Danni a message asking how she's feeling. She replies with a selfie of herself and Gen by the pool. Feeling full of love, he heads down after Jensen.


End file.
